There is a substrate processing system having a cooling system for cooling a substrate. In the substrate processing system, processing such as film formation, etching or film reformation, etc. is executed on a substrate. The substrate can be cooled by bringing the substrate into contact with a cooled portion which is cooled by a cooling medium. There are cases where it is required to accurately control the degree of cooling to be executed on a cooling target such as a substrate or the like.
The temperature of a cooling medium varies due to factors such as the difference between day and night, seasonal difference, regional difference, or difference in Fab, etc. However, it is rare to perform strict temperature management on the cooling medium. Furthermore, introduction of a chiller for the temperature management of the cooling medium remarkably increases the cost of the system.
It has been required to provide a cooling system capable of performing accurate cooling at a low cost.